The Lady of Kamishima
by Capriccioso Cantabile
Summary: After returning from the future, Kagome is accused of a crime she didn't commit, and is imprisoned.After many years in jail, the miko has changed. What will she do to those who have betrayed her? -Romance WILL happen...eventually..-
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

Kagome had never thought the day would come when she would return to her life in the feudal era. Surely it had only been a year, not three, since she had purified the jewel and along with it destroyed Naraku. She still had so much schooling to finish, so many more goodbye's to say. She couldn't possibly be standing in her graduation attire, being presented with what seemed to be endless praise from her mother and grandfather. What had she done to deserve such words? She hadn't the slightest clue.

Of Course, Kagome was just being foolish. For upon that very morning she was an eighteen year old woman, a _graduated _eighteen year old woman…which meant that she could now return to her friends in the past, to her other family she had gained during her perilous travels.

_To Inuyasha. _

Oh, how she longed to see him, truly she did. However she had devoted the past three years to finishing her studies. She had tried to put him out of mind, knowing that with time she'd be back with him once more, in his arms…the only woman in his heart. Or at least, that is what she would hope for. She had grown, in many ways, over the past three years. She had learned to hold her tongue on certain issues, to devote herself to the purposes set out before her in a way that would have been very useful in her years against Naraku. With learning of this devotion, her once innocent love for Inuyasha had only grown into the love of a woman. Surely, they would need to work on much, no love could survive without effort. But Kagome felt as if with time, they could make their love burn as bright as the sun. They would be married, and happy, and she would be content.

She set about filling up her trusty yellow sac, the poor thing had definitely seen better days. Its straps had been torn and tied so many times, the bottom covered in dirt stains, the claps nearly falling off due to overuse that it looked worse for wear. However her precious bag had become as important and vital to her as her friends had been in the past, and she knew that after this final journey she could store it away for safe keeping. One day, as she talked to her children, preferably children with Inuyasha's ears, she would be able to bring the bag out to show them all of the battle scars the bag had received, and explain to them of the many battles in which it had escaped utter destruction. Maybe they would look upon the ugly thing with as much tenderness as she did.

She shook her head to clear it of unruly thoughts as she folded her last set of clothing into it, before placing in what would be the last future treats to make their way to the past. The sound of footsteps from the hallway made its way towards her room, and when she looked over to see who it was, she smiled. There stood her precious mother, such a wonderfully understanding woman. She had done so much for Kagome, staying up late to ease her worries of her friends, had held her when she cried, had pushed Kagome to study, to try. And now, she had accepted that her daughter was leaving, never to return. She would never be seeing her daughter again, would never hear her voice again. But she knew her daughter was loved, and knowing she would be taken care of was almost enough for her. A bittersweet feeling, letting her go, but as Kagome put her bag over her shoulders, and opened her arms for a final hug…she didn't have any regrets. She held Kagome close, whispering goodbyes and promising her that she would have such a beautiful and happy life. Tears ran down both of their faces, and Kagome leaned up and kissed her mother on the cheek, the feeling leaving a both full and empty feeling within her.

"I'll miss you, mama." Kagome whispered, and that caused torrents of tears to cascade down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you, too." She responded, and then pushed the hair out of Kagome's face, grasping her cheeks firmly, "Always remember who you are, Kagome, and where you came from. You're a strong woman, never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I will never forget." Kagome promised, her brown eyes sparkling in the artificial light. Her mother nodded and without another word, walked her to the well house. There Souta and her grandfather waited, and Kagome remained strong as they gave their goodbyes. Her brother was trying to hold in his tears, but her grandfather watched her with an almost solemn expression, and when Kagome's mother looked at him, she felt the first inkling of dread creep inside of her. Just what was the old man thinking about…?

"I love you, sis! No matter how annoying you are!" Souta said, rubbing his head into her midriff. Kagome smiled sadly, ruffling his hair slightly. He was such a good brother.

"You're the annoying one, Souta." She said, and then leaned down to whisper in his ear "but I love you, too. Be good for mom." He nodded in response and let her go, and then Kagome turned to her grandpa. She went to hug him, but he simply held out his hand and shook his head. Kagome looked at him, confused, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll be seeing you again, Kagome." He said, a small smile on his face. Kagome didn't know what to say, not wanting to inform him that this was her final visit, and so she stepped forward to give him a small, yet heartfelt hug. After only a few seconds she released him, and then she walked down the stairs to the lip of the well, where her future was waiting for her. She looked back to her family, and without saying anything more, she jumped in. The blue magic of the well surrounded her immediately, and took her away.

Kagome's mother looked at the old man, and then she just had to ask.

"What did you mean, about what you said?"

Grandpa looked at her with a tiny smirk on the edge of his lips and ran a wrinkled hand over his chin.

"Old men like me have a feeling for such things," He responded. "Plus something tells me that girl isn't meant for a simple run, she'll have a lot to deal with in short time." He didn't want to tell them just how serious he was, even as they both looked at him skeptically. He could only hope that Kagome could handle the pain she would soon have to bear.

Kagome entered into the past quickly, and without realizing it she had climbed the well and ran towards the village she had come to call home, a lightness in her steps as she continued on.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, knowing he would hear and would come to her. "I'm back!"

Surely enough, just as she neared the village gates her hanyou in red came bolting towards her, a bright smile on his face. She dropped her yellow sac as if it meant absolutely nothing as she jumped, her arms winding around Inuyasha's neck as he spun her around, their laughter entwining and eyes looking at only each other. She could see everything in his lovely eyes, every emotion, every worry. She had changed so much, in so little time, but he had seemingly remained the same. How she loved that he never changed!

She leaned down to give him the kiss she had been wanting for so long when a voice interrupted them, an unfamiliar voice at that. " Who's that, Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked over, resulting in the could-be kiss landing on her cheek. The voice was feminine, and belonged to an equally feminine being. She barely registered Inuyasha setting her down as she examined the woman, wondering just who she could be.

She was short, much shorter than little Kagome, and looked barely sixteen. Her hair was long and black, tied back into the traditional miko ponytail. Her garb was also that of a miko, but covered what Kagome could only assume to be a skinny body. The girl was pretty, of course. Her skin flawless and pale, regardless of how many days the miko had probably spent outside aiding the villagers. Her eyes were a deep dark gray color, and they seemed rather infuriated at Kagome being near the hanyou, but he seemed not to notice. As a matter of fact, he simply grabbed her hand and laughed, oblivious.

"Why this is Kagome, of course! The girl I've been telling you so much about!" A look of surprise crossed the miko's face, and then all emotion seemed to be gone. A sinking feeling started in Kagome's stomach, even as Inuyasha drew her closer. She looked up at him and noticed he hadn't felt her discomfort, how could he not? The girl was practically killing her with her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice at all!

"Oh, Wait!" Inuyasha said, as if suddenly realizing something, "I forgot, Kagome, this is Tomoko. She's been Kaede's apprentice for almost two years now." Kagome gave her a tiny smile, and received one in return.

"It's very nice to meet you," Kagome said, hoping to start a conversation, and Tomoko merely nodded. Apparently, Inuyasha had the habit of making friends with mikos who didn't like small talk. They all stood there awkwardly for what seemed to be hours, but was nothing more than a few minutes when Kagome decided to ask about her other friends, they could certainly fill her in on this…situation. She turned completely towards Inuyasha and smiled, gaining his full attention with a small tug on his hand.

"Where's Sango and Miroku?"

Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he began to pull her to Kaede's hut, where the smell of some sort of soup wafted from. She vaguely noted that Tomoko trailed a few steps behind them, ever so silent.

"You're in luck, they came to visit for a while. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you-the runt too."

**End of Prologue**

**Thank you all for reading this! It will certainly be an interesting story. I'm basing this loosely off of The Count of Monte Cristo, a wonderful book. I've also posted this on Dokuga, and I hope you will all point out any of my errors! The chapters will become progressively longer as the story continues, and Sesshoumaru will be making an appearance, many, but not so soon.  
><strong>


	2. Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

As Kagome laid down to sleep that night in Kaede's hut after her long reacquainting with her dear friends, she rolled the conversations that had happened over and over around in her head. Things had changed so much in the three years she was gone, and to be honest, she wasn't quite sure she liked it.

Sure, Inuyasha never changed, but Miroku and Sango certainly had. They had bore their first child, a precious little baby girl, whom they named Aila. She had been so cute, Kagome had cooed over her little form for almost the entire visit, but she hadn't been so happy not to notice Miroku's withdrawn attitude, or Sango's coldness.

She didn't know why Sango was treating her so differently, they had been on such good terms when she had left to the future. They had been so close, like sisters. However when she had entered Kaede's hut to say hello, she was met with an almost cold look and an apologizing one, and that wasn't it either. Sango had barely spoken to her, Miroku had answered most of questions-which she had a lot of- for her. She had refused to take a bath with Kagome, something she had never done before, and she didn't even say goodbye when she had left. Kagome just couldn't understand it, what could she have possibly done to rub her dear friend the wrong way?

Miroku tried to explain how her attitude had changed after the birth of their child, how she would snap at anyone she felt could threaten her relationship with Miroku or ruin her now happy life. It was natural to become protective, of course, when one has lost almost everything in one fatal swoop. But Kagome? What could she possibly do to ruin her friend's life? She didn't have any emotional attachment further than a brotherly love towards the man, and she didn't have any desire to hurt her! It hardly made sense, it was almost too ridiculous…and then Shippou, her darling little Shippou, spoke up.

He hinted, as he had gotten more clever as the years went by, that Tomoko and Sango had spent the past two years talking, that they were close now, and then Kagome understood. Sango was worried that Kagome being back would hurt her new friend, and ruin her balanced life. What a strange thought, as the only person who had done anything negative in the few hours of her return had been Tomoko, herself.

After Sango had left a mere hour after Kagome's arrival, Inuyasha and Miroku caught her up on current happenings in the world. The youkai and the humans had been communicating more as of late, especially because of Sesshoumaru and the Southern Lord, Hayate. They had supposedly began to put their differences aside, and had worked together to stop the wars and famine which had begun to sweep their lands. A wonderful thing, but not fully accepted. There were those that just wouldn't agree on being peaceful, and had thus set out to destroy the Lords who promoted tranquility with both species. The Lord of this region, a human they could not recall the name of, was especially suspicious of who was friend or foe, and had killed many to stop what could be his 'assassination.' Kagome had merely shook her head at this, wondering why the man would do such a thing, and then turned the conversation to happier things.

It hadn't taken long for Inuyasha to ask her outside a moment, and when they were outside of earshot he turned to her, embracing her gently. He had spoken of how much he missed her, how much he had talked of her, and Kagome simply cuddled into his embrace. He told her he wanted to marry her, soon, and she had to hold in her tears of joy at the statement. He loved her, _her, _Kikyou was resting and Tomoko was nothing to him, she was the one he wanted! They kissed, their lips caressing softly together as both lost themselves in each other for just a moment before simultaneously pulling away. Kagome knew her eyes were misted as she glanced up at him, and he rested a large, clawed hand on her cheek.

"I will make the arrangements for us to have a proper wedding," Inuyasha said, his voice low. "I want to give you everything, Kagome. You gave everything to me." and then they embraced once more, clinging to each other desperately, shedding the loss of one another after three long years. The time seemed as if it was nothing, a miniscule speck in their endless love. _This was true love, _Kagome thought. Nothing could ever be more perfect than that moment for them, and when they backed away from one another it was with regret and pain.

"I have to go to the next town," Inuyasha stated after another moment, "I'll go with Miroku to find everything we need, he won't mind. He was talking of needing a break earlier,"

Kagome nodded, imagining that with Sango's new attitude anyone would need a break after awhile, and then immediately regretted thinking such a terrible thing of her longtime friend!

"And I will ask Kaede if she'll help me with my training once more," Kagome replied with confidence. She had been planning on doing so since before she had came back, and had even trained by herself on the shrine for awhile, but although it helped her focus, she just couldn't stretch out her power like she could in this time. It just wasn't the same.

"I should be back in three days time," he promised, and with a small nod, they parted.

To think Inuyasha would actually choose her! Kagome entertained as she rolled over on her tiny mat. She had worries when she had returned to see Inuyasha with the jealous Tomoko, but no more. She may have wanted more, but in the end Inuyasha had remained faithful. Kagome could only hope that after the marriage Tomoko would become a tiny bit more amiable a creature, and that perhaps they could become…acquaintances. With a tired yawn, she snuggled into her pillow and fell into a sweet dream.

The next morning Kagome awoke to news that Inuyasha had left with Miroku, but hadn't given a reason. Kaede had seemed concerned, but Kagome simply smiled, not wanting to give away the secret. She spent her morning becoming used to the average life of a village miko once more. She retrieved water for Kaede, tended to the sick with a very quiet Tomoko, and picked herbs for needed medicines. The day had been rather uneventful, in short, but she hadn't seen Sango all day. Why hadn't she came out to say hello? Even if she had a negative attitude, she could at least be kind to the others. Shrugging the thought away, Kagome sat down next to Tomoko after a long days work, prepared to form a bond of some sort.

"So Tomoko," She began, voice positive and brimming with joy, "What brought you to the village?"

Tomoko looked at Kagome, as if confused for a moment, and then narrowed her eyes. "None of your business." Unlike Kagome, her voice was cold, barren of all emotion. It reminded Kagome of someone else, someone who had also loved Inuyasha at one point. Kikyou..

Once again ridding herself of negative thoughts, Kagome tried again. "Oh, don't be like that! Tell me about yourself! We've barely talked, I don't know you at all!" She gave Tomoko her signature pout, and the woman seemed to sigh, giving in.

"Kaede needed the aid of another miko, so I came." she said simply. One step closer, Kagome thought. She nodded and gave the girl a wide smile.

"That's so great! I'm glad someone else cared for this village while I was gone! I was so worried about everyone, but they're all so close to you now and-" she was interrupted when Tomoko stood quickly, fists clenched at her sides. When Kagome looked up at the girl, confused, she saw the look of absolute rage on her face.

"Why did you even come back?" Tomoko asked, her voice shrill with her anger, "You weren't needed anymore! Why did you come back?!"

Kagome stood and reached out a hand to the girl, wanting to comfort someone who was simply worried about their own standing in life. She was shocked when the girl knocked it away and gave her a hard look.

"Don't touch me!" Tomoko screamed, "Don't you ever touch me! This is all your fault! All of it!" She ran off, tears in her eyes, and Kagome felt the guilt begin to seep into her system. She had turned this girl's life upside down, and it was only going to become worse when she married Inuyasha. Luckily, she didn't know of such things as of yet, otherwise she may have been completely mentally destroyed.

Oh Well, Kagome thought as she watched Tomoko go into the hut Sango was staying in. She wouldn't worry about such things until it was time. For now, she would reaffirm herself in her friend's lives. Starting with her favorite little Kitsune.

"Sango! Sango!" Tomoko wailed as she ran into the hut, tears rolling down her cheeks. The newly made mother glanced over at her friend, and didn't hesitate to open her arms to the girl. Without hesitating, Tomoko dove into them and began to sob. Sango made soothing noises as she closed her arms around the miko and began rubbing her back, taking only a moment to glance over at her resting child.

"What happened, Tomoko?" Sango asked, leading the girl over to where she was making dinner. Tomoko wiped the tears off of her face and took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"It's Kagome," Tomoko said simply, watching with a small amount of satisfaction as Sango froze. She had done a good job of implanting fears into the woman, fears of Kagome coming back and ruining everything for them both. "She tried to make friends with me today, but I knew she was trying to manipulate me! She's tricked Kaede into making her an apprentice again, soon Kaede won't have any use of me!" Once more Tomoko began to sob, although in her mind she was already plotting. Sango would side with her, she could tell by the set of her shoulders and the tightening of her arms.

"I'm so sorry…"Sango said, and then Tomoko backed away slightly, looking up into her friend's eyes.

"That's not even the worst part!" She exclaimed, and with a small look from Sango she continued.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get married! I heard them last night, that's why Inuyasha left today! He doesn't…he doesn't want me anymore…"

Sango's eyes grew furious with rage as she saw the pain on Tomoko's face. The poor girl had such deep love for Inuyasha, and he had completely ignored it for a woman who left them for three years! She hadn't been here, she couldn't care as Tomoko could. Sango was completely changed, and she had never even noticed it. There was no affection for her one time friend any longer, as her new friend had completely charmed her into believing what she wanted to believe. Tomoko wasn't allowed to be hurt, Sango wouldn't stand for it! It would ruin everything she had tried to so hard to attain, ruin everyone's lives. But how could she help Tomoko?

"What should we do…?" Sango asked, and Tomoko seemed to think about it for a second, and then she smiled brightly, pain gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I have an idea!"

**A/N: So...it's been a long while, hasn't it?! I do apologize for the very long wait, between school and writer's block I just couldn't find it in me to update, but now the ideas are flowing and the stories are coming! Don't worry, I haven't given up on this tale in the slightest! and yes, I know the beginning seems quite predictable, especially if you know the COMC plot line, but there will be quite a few twists and turns along the way! I hope you enjoy, and review if you wish! **


	3. Setting the Scene

Chapter two:

_In the center of Japan, where the youkai council presides…_

The meeting had started hours ago, and yet Sesshoumaru knew the end was nowhere near. He couldn't stand the meetings that had become a requirement to attend, what was the point? The majority of the time the reigning lords would discuss why their land was superior to the other lords, and then a fight would begin, with the ending of the meeting barely preventing a war due to the petty arguments. Sesshoumaru had forgone attending for so long, and yet now he knew that he had no choice. Because everything was changing.

The land was dying, it seemed. There had been hardly any rain in the past two years, and thus famine had spread throughout the lands. People were dying left and right, even demons were succumbing to death by starvation, the animals in which they normally hunted dying far quicker then themselves. But of course that wasn't the end of the troubles, because with the famine came a plague in which they had never seen before. No one was immune from it, no one knew when it would strike them, or how to stop it. Not even the touch of a youkai healer or a miko could halt the plague, it simply continued to ravage the land of Japan.

Sadly, the people of his lands had reacted far worse than those from the others. Instead of blaming the kami, or blaming luck, they turned to him. His people had become so reliant on his regulations and policies that had placed them ahead of any other land, in both agriculture and prosperity, that when the tides began to turn they believed those same policies were the cause. He had already began to see the wrath of his people in motion, many of them were beginning to riot and attack royal palace guards who patrolled their villages. He had made certain that Rin and Jaken were inside the palace walls at all times, due to such occurrences.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think?" Came the voice of the southern lord, his only true ally, Hayate.

The southern Lord was an eagle youkai, and was very used to tense situations such as these. He had come into ruling the south during a revolution that he had been a commander in. the last lord has been treacherous and cruel, placing taxes on the people that had diminished almost everything. Hayate had certainly inherited a mess, but he had done well, and had gained the daiyoukai's respect.

"I believe," Sesshoumaru began, taking his place in the center of the room as was custom. "That this disease is going to continue to ravage both youkai and human alike. There is no medical way we know to treat this, no miko can stop it, no dark or light magics can stop this. I propose that we need to stand united to show that as rulers we can handle this situation, and hopefully with our gathered efforts we will find what we're looking for." He was interrupted by the eastern Lord, a human.

"But we've _been _united, that's how it's been or the last three years, and yet nothing has changed! Our subjects are losing hope, they don't believe in us as rulers any longer. My **son** was killed when he visited one of the villages recently ravaged by plague! What say you to that?"

"United, you say? Perhaps you do not know the meaning of such a word." He stepped towards the man who argued against him, eyes full of a fire his face would never express. "Who was it that told his subjects that the 'evil demons' were going to kill them if they didn't cooperate? Who tried to banish out those that were not your kind-not ten years ago, but two?" The man backed away, fear in his eyes, fear of the truth. Sesshoumaru scowled at the man, clearly disgusted by what he saw. Then he turned around, showing his back and therefore his disrespect, and walked back to the center where Hayate now stood.

"Your people will not unite if you, yourself, cannot. Your subjects still separate themselves from those which they do not understand. The youkai and humans are distrustful towards each other because you do not trust. In my land, the land of the south, the humans and the demons have become accustomed to one another." Hayate explained, and the eastern lord, another human, nodded in agreement.

"Hayate is correct, Nagato. The same can be said for my land, in the North. At first, as one of the two human lords, even I feared the change of the species being brought together. Youkai have a fierce advantage in power over the humans, but it wasn't so difficult after all. It seems the influence of the western and southern lord created a sort of…humility among them?" The eastern lord, Araki, gave a small smile towards his demonic guests. "You truly inspire your people, I hope I can gain half the respect you two have earned."

"You flatter us, Araki." Hayate spoke, and then looked to Sesshoumaru. During the conversation the center had been abandoned, and the lords had returned to their posts. Nagato continued to scowl, but did not voice anymore opinions.

"Sesshoumaru, what say you of the famine? The disease is uncontrollable, but without food our people will die before they can become sick?" Hayate questioned, this, above all, worried his mind. He was a young leader, but he had seen this sort of thing before due to his impressive lifespan. Plagues would come quickly and eradicate lands that had too many people, but would fade over time. But famine was not so quickly snuffed out. Once dry, the lands were difficult to fix, the herds long to return. It took determination, quick thinking, and good leadership to insure that the lands did not truly die. He knew that the lands needed Sesshoumaru now, more than ever.

"This is something we can fix, although it will take time. We can no longer rely on the rains to feed our crops, we will have to take the water from the rivers and streams, and water ourselves. Every farmer-no, every village must do this to ensure that the famine will not continue, otherwise the land will completely wither before we can save it." he explained, and then continued. "I have already set up such plans in my lands, though the villages are becoming rebellious due to the shortage of food. I believe it is time we send out fishers to farther lands, islands off the coast for supplies. There will need to be tracking of how many fish are caught, how many rabbits and other wild animals are slain for feasting. If the lands are not careful, the animals will not have time to create young, and therefore there will be nothing to hunt."

"So much?" Nagato asked, finally fed up with hearing the Lord speak. "You talk so much about rules, and schedules and structures, but your lands are only in slightly better condition than ours. Your plans are-"

"Not being carried out to the extent they should, because if all four lands do not cooperate, trade fails and the slope continues to grow between success and failure." Sesshoumaru interrupted, fighting off the urge to rub his temples. There was times when he despised being the oldest of the cardinal rulers.

There were, of course, a large assortment of elders the rulers could call on if need be, but the elders tended to be close minded, land biased, and prejudiced. The type of ruler ship both humans and Youkai were trying to abandon. Sesshoumaru may never like humans, but he had learned that they were a necessity, and they were the majority.

Plus, they gave him Rin, that had to count for something.

* * *

><p>Kagome was awoken abruptly the second morning of Inuyasha's departure by a voice from outside of her hut. She quickly tied her hair up, and hurried outside, only to gape in shock as she was surrounded by multiple guards in royal eastern clothing.<p>

"Are you the Miko, Kagome?" One guard asked, eyes roving over her form in both suggestion and disgust. Kagome resisted the urge to slap him and weakly nodded.

"We have the right girl. Take her," the commander spoke, and before she knew it she was being tied up, despite her resistance.

"But why? What have I done?" She pleaded, looking the commander in the eyes. This had literally came from nowhere, she had only returned to this time a few days prior. What could she have done in but a few days, why would they want her?

"You are to be questioned for a threat on the Eastern Lord Nagato's life." The man answered coldly, before turning away. Kagome hadn't even noticed the group of villagers that formed near the guards, all wondering just what their kind miko could have done.

"But I-" Kagome's disagreement was stopped quickly with a rough smack, the strength of it making her head spin and her ears ring.

"Be Silent."

Confused, frightened, and angry all at the same time, Kagome glanced over at the villagers she knew and loved. None of them were doing anything to stop them, none of them would defend her. She spotted Tomoko, saw the small smile the woman wore, and something dark brewed in her heart.

Would Tomoko truly do something so cruel as to create a lie so large because she could not have her way?

It didn't matter, Kagome thought. Inuyasha would come for her the moment he knew. He would come for her, and they would be together.

_Inuyasha would never betray her._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay guys well I have to admit this chapter was really hard to write! I wanted you to see Sesshoumaru a few times before all the events with Kagome happen, because when that happens you won't see him for about 5/9 chapters, and I didn't think it was fair to have not see him at all! So I tried to set the stage a bit. Soon things are gonna get all kinds of crazy! Review if you like! Inform me of any mistakes because although I do check for spelling errors I am never 100% certain. Thanks!_


End file.
